l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kaeysari (BenBrown)
Summary Status Fluff Background Kaeysari was born to a band of nomadic hunters in the forest of Tereanden just two years before the area was conquered by the Imperium. During her childhood, her family lived in the shrinking forest, dodging the authorities and retreating from the encroachments of civilization. When Kaeysari was ten, they finally gave in, and moved into one of the new villages, working as herding folk. For the next several years, Kaeysari watched her family struggle and ultimately begin to fail. Working as a shepherd is a rough life for anyone whose natural sympathies are with the wolves. Kaeysari's father took it especially hard, declining from proud pack leader, to a morose and broken man. Her mother survived somewhat better, but still lamented the loss of freedom. The younger children survived the best, integrating into village life reasonably well. Kaeysari and her older brother Kadon, though, were mature enough to notice their parents' decline. Together they concluded that if the remained, they too would fall victim to this depression. Kadon took to the woods. Now even further deforested, there was no life for him there but that of a poacher and outlaw. He lost touch with the family and may have moved out of the district, or been captured or killed. Kaeysari took a different path to escape the village. When she was a few months past her fourteenth birthday, she left home and joined the Imperial army. She was already large and strong, and the recruiting officer either didn't notice when she lied about her age, or wasn't picky to begin with. She was quickly attached to a party of recruits on the march, put through a grueling basic training, attached to the 44th provincial auxiliary cohort, and sent off to war. The next four years were hard marching, and hard fighting, exciting and terrifying. The 44th prov. aux. was sent to many battlefields, notably closing the gap in the line at Graelond's Hill, and rushing through the muck during the final assault of the siege of Alstennemar. Kaeysari survived, and grew stronger, finding a position as a line-flanker, wielding a long-hafted glaive, and anchoring the end of the cohort's assault line. She was trained in the use of weapons, told of the power of the gods and the noble mission of the Imperium, and became a loyal and brave soldier. She also began to look upon her comrades-in-arms as a new family. The 44th prov. aux. was mostly human, with a few Temperavir who had migrated to the Tereanden district, and a smattering of other "exotics". The enlistment terms were for a twenty-year hitch, with a grant of Imperial citizenship at the end, and while this was afterthought when she joined, it gradually became something the looked forward to fervently. After four years the fighting stopped. The Veritas were successful in their campaign to stop the Imperial expansion. The 44th prov. aux. went from the hard fighting of the army of an expanding state, to part of a remnant guard force, standing sentry against attacks on the wild edges of the Imperium. For ten years, the 44th was sent to border after border, watching the outside lands for any threats. Aside from some minor skirmishes with goblinoid barbarians, and a few encounters with fell unnatural beasts, the duty was a daily grind of watch after watch, looking out over the lonely wild lands beyond the border. Then came an announcement. As part of the continued demilitarization of the Imperium, the 44th prov. aux. was to be disbanded, the soldiers sent home, and the promised grant of citizenship never to come. Kaeysari felt utterly lost. Half her life had been spent with the army, and the reward she had looked forward to was cruelly snatched away. She began to feel that all she had been told of the Imperium was a lie, that it had no nobility, only self-interest, and that rather than being the instrument of the gods, it was a perversion of their aims. Other soldiers were also enraged and upset. Some of the veterans wanted to march on Isolate Prime and place their demands before the senate. Cooler heads eventually prevailed. After a noisy meeting of the whole cohort, it was agreed that those soldiers who were already citizens would go and plea their case. The rest disbanded, mostly headed to their original homes. Kaeysari, however, was still upset, and felt she could not return home to her family adding her depression to that of her parents. Lucarius, an experienced Temperavir officer found her moping about the barracks and had a talk with her. He told her not to despair, and that the Imperium, while not flawless, was still a force for good in the world. If she really wanted to find out, she should travel outside the Imperium, and see what the rest of the world had to offer. Kaeysari took Lucarius's advice, and as wanderers inevitably seem to, ended up in Daunton. Personality Around close friends, Kaeysari is cheerful and outgoing. Around strangers she is shy and quiet, observing rather than interacting. She is devoted to the gods, and will often invoke them in conversation. She remains committed to the ideals of the Imperium, even if its reality has let her down. She prefers to lead by example, though, rather than proselytize. Description Kaeysari stands in the straight-backed posture of a well-trained soldier. She wears Imperial kit for the most part, from the well-kept scale armor and helmet, to the brightly dyed blue undertunic, to the heavy frame backpack full of all supplies needed for a campaign on march. A variety of tiny trinkets, depicting the various gods, hang from points on her armor. Her shifter heritage is noticeable mostly in her heavy eyebrows, pointed eyeteeth, and narrow thick finger and toenails. Hooks What happened to Kaeysari's brother Kadon? Will the Imperium require more service of her? Kicker Kaeysari is interested in seeing different nations, and will likely jump at a chance to see other places. Math Attributes Defenses +2 to all defenses against opportunity attacks. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 9 + Con 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses +2 item bonus to saving throws against effects with the poison keyword and effects that render Kaeysari weakened, slowed, or immobilized. Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Fighter Defense Bonus: +2 Fortitude Combat Challenge Combat Superiority Weapon Talent (two-handed) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Choice of One Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Longtooth Shifting (encounter power) Skills Languages Allarian, Imperia Background Bonus: Perception added to class skill list. Feats Initiate of the Faith Hafted Defense Polearm Momentum Heavy Blade Expertise Background Forest (childhood in the woods and years of sentry duty on the lonely frontier): Perception added to class skill list Equipment Weight Carried: 119 lbs Money Remaining: 170 GP Accounting * Spent all starting cash * Received 30 GP * Received 1792 GP * DM credits for 1016 GP * Purchase Distance Javelin +1 for 360 GP * Purchase Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 for 520 GP * Sold original scale armor, javelin and glaive for 12 GP * Purchase Iron Armbands of Power for 1800 GP Magic Items * Fortification Scale Armor +1 (lv. 4) ** Converts critical hit to normal hit on 16-20 on a d20. * Staggering Glaive +1 (lv. 2) ** Critical +1d6 damage and the target is knocked prone. ** When used with a power with the weapon keyword that slides a target, +1 to the number of squares the target slides. * Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 (lv. 2) ** +2 item bonus to saving throws against effects with the poison keyword and effects that render Kaeysari weakened, slowed, or immobilized. * Distance Javelin +1 (lv. 1) ** Javelin has range 15/30 * Iron Armbands of Power (lv. 6) ** +2 bonus to melee damage rolls. * Rushing Cleats (lv. 7) ** +2 bonus to Bull Rush attacks ** Increase the push or slide effect of any close or melee attack Kaeysari performs by 1 square. Wish List * Carnage Glaive +2 (lv. 8) * Whistle of Warning (lv. 8) * Breaching Gauntlets (lv. 6) Tracking Treasure 2010-03-31 Healing Potion 2010-06-08 Fortification Scale Armor +1, 30 GP 2010-11-09 Staggering Glaive +1, 1792 GP Spent 4 DM credits for 1016 GP 2011-03-01 Rushing Cleats (plus gold to be distributed later) XP 2010-03-31 711 xp 2010-06-08 403 xp 2010-09-20 1051 xp 2010-11-09 716 xp Spent 4 DM credits for 1000 xp 2011-03-04 2084 xp Changes Level 2 * Swap At Will 1: Cleave -> Weapon Master's Strike * Utility Power: Pass Forward * Feat: Toughness Level 3 * Swap At Will 1: Reaping Strike -> Cleave * Attack Power: Dance of Steel Level 4 * Swap At Will 1: Weapon Master's Strike -> Footwork Lure * Swap Feat: Toughness -> Hafted Defense * Feat: Polearm Momentum Level 5 * Swap Utility 1: Pass Forward -> Healer's Gift * Swap Skill: Athletics -> Endurance * Feat (Expertise): Heavy Blade Expertise * Attack Power: Crashing Assault Events 2010-01-05 first entry into the tavern, where she makes friends with Papolstaanas, a Kobold Warden. 2010-01-17 Kaeysari visits the Temple of Lauto about a possible job, but gets the feeling that's not where she's supposed to be. 2010-01-20 So it's back to the tavern, but just for a quick stop, as adventure awaits. 2010-01-20 Kaeysari sets off on an adventure called Food of the Gods accompanied by Papolstaanas as well as: * Azryah Deva Avenger * Chaku Goliath Barbarian * Cillani Shadowtongue Genasi Invoker * Jynxx "Lucky" Shadowtongue Kalashtar Bard 2010-01-24 Before the adventure proper starts, it's time for a day's sightseeing and a night on the town. 2010-02-05 In her first round of combat, Kaeysari is critted. And poisoned! 2010-02-09 Not another crit, but max damage anyway. 2010-02-14 And so on into unconsciousness, where it's time for a dream sequence! 2010-03-25 Another fight, another crit. 2010-05-07 Poisoned again! Joy! 2010-06-08 Found some armor. Hopefully that will help with the crit problem. 2010-07-27 Not if the crit doesn't do any damage to begin with, it doesn't. 2010-11-11 When Kaeysari returns to Daunton, the way to the tavern is blocked by a fight, so she hangs out around the corner. 2010-12-02 When the fight dies down, Kaeysari heads for the tavern and some wine and cheese. 2010-12-05 But quickly she's on a new adventure called A Night at the Four Seasons with Papolstaanas again (inexplicably now a Battlemind) and * Cyr Iannes Deva Invoker * Damen Bane Drow Thief * Kauldron Goblin Paladin * Phoenix Tiefling Mage * Tarkus the Crusader Human Cleric 2011-01-22 Poisoned again! The amulet does not help. Mini Stat Block stat blockBKaeysari/B Female Longtooth Shifter Fighter 5 Initiative: +4, Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 15, Senses: Low-light AC:21, Fort:19, Reflex:16, Will:16 +2 to all defenses against opportunity attacks :bmelee: +11 vs. AC, 2d4+7 damage +3 to opportunity attacks. If any adjacent enemy marked by Kayesari shifts or makes an attack that does not include her, she may make a melee basic attack against that enemy. Any critical hit that hits Kaeysari has a 25% chance of being converted to a normal hit instead. HP:52/52, Bloodied:26, Surge Value:13, Surges left:10/10 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers: color=GreenCleave, Footwork Lure/color color=redCovering Attack, Dance of Steel, Longtooth Shifting, Healer's Gift/color color=grayVillain's Menace, Crashing Assault, Healing Word/color color=goldStaggering Glaive (Daily)/color Conditions: none /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --H.M.Gimlord Just two quick things, so I changed them myself: * Changed 2d4+4 to 4d4+4 in Villain's Menace. Figured you could use the extra (correct) damage. * Changed "gain" to "regain" in Healing Word. I know, nitpicky :p Small Stuff, so Approved! Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 A.P.P.R.O.V.E.D Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You're missing your second feat. Minor, so approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Looks good. Approved by Mewness. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Status Approved as 4th level character with 3881 xp by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W